mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Yelmut/DoF
Baby Bio: "The Yelmut has fondness for a great many things. Topmost is its yodeling prowess, though its decorative headgear is a close second. Please don't call it a hat; it's a very touchy subject." Adult Bio: "Having never taken it off, the adult Yelmut has grown into its ha-... I mean, decorative headgear, now weather-beaten and embellished with exotic designs. Its massive mouth carries its song far and wide... and with such intensity, its decorative headgear is in danger of being displaced!" Description As a baby, it is a tiny green monster with a reddish-brown helmet. It has four tiny legs and an eye on each side of its body. As an adult, they become much taller, sporting a more cylindrical shape. Their body is now bi-segmented, with the bottom section exhibiting a bright shade of cyan, along with turtle-like fins instead of legs. The headgear itself remains roughly the same, although with a more tattered and detailed look. When this monster is idle, they stay in tempo by repeatedly contracting and erecting themself. Song The Yelmut's song is a powerful vocal ensemble consisting of prolonged notes in a loose harmony. On the Continent, it sings "heyoo yay" multiple times. On Cave Island, it sings along with the Glowl. Breeding The Yelmut is bred with a combination of Plant, Cold, Air and Fire. The Pango does not exist in Dawn of Fire, thus Pango + Flowah is impossible. The only possible combinations are: * Sooza + Tweedle * Woolabee + Potbelly * Thumpies + Kayna * Barrb + Mammott * Furcorn + Glowl * Dandidoo + Boskus * Pango + Flowah Teleportation Yelmut can be teleported to Cave Island when fed to level 20 for a reward of 7 at a cost of TBA . Teleport time for Yelmut is 40 hours Name Origin "Yelmut" appears to be a portmanteau of "yell", and the German name "helmut"; a word that derives from the Germanic elements helm (meaning "helmet", "protection") and muot ("spirit, mind"), which is appropriate, as it represents both their song (yell) and their choice of headgear (helmut). Notes *It is the second monster, after the Repatillo, to be mentioned on Facebook and having a naming competition. *The eleven nicknames given to the Yelmut from the community contest are Yamooka, Natiku, Kanaloa, Tsukasha, Lono, Nahoa, Biiki, Xibalba, Slimeba, Dalagmite, Escargoon. Originally, only ten names were meant to be chosen, but as there was a tie for tenth place, the Monster-Handlers decided to use eleven instead. The results are here. *The Yelmut's bio erroneously refers its singing as "yodeling", despite the fact that "yodeling" is, specifically, "a form of singing or calling marked by rapid alternation between the normal voice and falsetto". At best, the Yelmut slowly alternates between vocal ranges. *The adult Yelmut is currently the only adult four element monster to take up 2*2 blocks of space. Normally, adult 4 element monsters take up 3*3 blocks of space. *The baby Yelmut is the second smallest monster, the first being the baby Furcorn. *This, the Flum Ox and the Shellbeat are the only 4 element monsters that are found only in My Singing Monsters: Dawn of Fire. *The Yelmut's Egg seems to look more like it's adult form. *In the code, it is referred to as "Fireyodel". Category:Monsters Category:Fire Category:Plant Category:Quad Element Monsters (Dawn of Fire) Category:Cold Category:Air